The Guardian of Life
by mckay1234
Summary: This is my own creation, it is based in more than one anime but since the main character is a saiyan then I have put into DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this story I wish to say that this is a character of my own creation, but the adventures that he has are based around several different anime shows.

The Guardian of Life,

He woke up suddenly, wishing he could get back to sleep but over his 618 years of living he could never manage to fall right back to sleep, once he was up he was up for the rest of the day. He decided that today instead of training in the gravity room he would clean his weapon collection. As he sat up he slowly looked around the room in search for his watch, as he found it he said to the air,

"What time is it jean"

The watch replied using a female voice, "it is 7:24 Am sir, would you like me to start up the gravity room and get breakfast under way?"

"Actually Jean today I have decided that I would clean up my weapons so only cook the breakfast for now."

"Yes sir I shall start cooking right away"

Jean is on of his own creations, a computer with enough power to hack any computer and firewall in any universe that he visited, but most of the time she helped him with his job that he was given. As the guardian of life he had to travel to different universes and keep the balance of good and make sure that which ever universe he was in he had to also make sure that major events happened. He was given the job when he was 18, back then he was just a normal teenage boy. After being in an accident he was recruited by the creator of all, God. When he took the job he could choose what species he could be, being a fan of dragon ball Z he choose to be a saiyan. While he was still in heaven he fell in love and married with another saiyan that worked there, her role was the angel of death and she was called Charlotte Gabriel. But the dark thoughts in the heart of man had changed God over the years and about 300 years ago he tried to stand up for creation and was banished. He could never be able to entre heaven again. Although he holds the title of Guardian of life he prefers to be called Michael as it was his original name before he started, the only thing he kept after leaving earth to start his job.

As he got up off the bed to have a wash and get dressed he stretched his muscles. Even though he was very old he did not look more than 30. He was a very well built man, very strong and yet at the same time he could demonstrate a speed that was past anything that had ever been seen before. He was tall about 6 foot, long black hair that fell past his shoulders and was at the most of time tied at the back in a pony tail while the front was kept loose. Apart from his fighting skills his eyes was the most famous part of him. Most saiyans had black eyes with no tinting at all but his did, but that is not what made them legendary, it was the effect that looking in to them had. It is said that when you look into his eyes it is like looking into your own hard, they could be warm and kind to those that were of a good nature, but they could be cold and lifeless, they even once drove a man mad by looking into them and seeing the darkness in his eyes.

After his wash he got dressed in his normal clothes, boots very similar to his sensei's Goku, a beige pair of trousers that he prefers not to tuck into his boots, a Gi top in black and red and wrist bands with a pair of wings on them to symbolise his stature as a worker of God. He also has a belt with the buckle in the same design and a scabbard that he normally wears over his right shoulder but for the moment he was not wearing it as he was going to clean the blade.

As he is after all a saiyan he had a very big breakfast and then began on cleaning his weapons collection, some were gifts from thankful people; others were from fights he had won. He was starting to clean the last weapon in the collection, his main sword, it was jet black created from a metal that he had found in a meteorite it could cut through anything, never lose its edge and could never be damaged. It could also never reflect any light off it so no matter what he did it would always remain the same colour. He heard a voice, a female voice that was soft and loving; he had heard that voice before but had not seen the person in a very long time and thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him. He then heard it again more clearly now as though they were in the room with him, behind him. So he decided to turn around to put his mind at ease that no one was there. As he did he saw her, the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, his wife.

"I never expected to see you here Charlotte, it only took you 300 odd years to come see me."

"I know and I am sorry but I just could not" she replied.

"Oh and why is that, and why am I arguing with you, you are not even here, I cannot sense your ki here so you must be a thing of my mind"

"It is really me but talking to you with the help of supreme Kai, he is using a technique called instant projection so you can see me"

He looked at her and said "yeah right, you could have just of come in person; it would have been much easier"

"I can't any more, it would draw too much attention to the matter at hand"

"Oh and what would that be then"

"9 months after you were banished I gave birth"

"YOU WHAT"

"For their safety they had to be sent away at birth, they are now 9 years old and are becoming noticed upstairs, you have to find them and protect them"

"Hang on, first off I have been a father for over 300 years and you could not even tell me and how many did you have?"

"There twins, a boy and a girl, I thought you would be happy by the news that you are a father, I guess I was wrong"

As she said this she turned around, back facing him and began to slowly sob,

"I thought you would want to help them"

As he listened to this he sighed and said softly,

"It just came as a surprise to me is all and of course I will help them, they are my kids and I will always do so"

As he said that she turned around and looked at him, tears in her eyes but with a tint of happiness in them.

"I just have one question, how will they now that I am really their father?"

"I placed in their mind a memory of you, if they see you they will now you are who you saw you are"

"Ok then"

He turns around to pick his weapon that he was just cleaning and puts it in its scabbard on his back,

"Where would I..."

He suddenly stopped he realised that she was gone leaving only a small piece of paper say

"_You already know where they are, they are the two you have been tracking in universe DBZ 29407, I hope that you can find them and help them to learn who they really are. I love you so much and will always miss you Michael, take good care of them,_

_Charlotte xx"_

As he finished reading the message a tear formed in his eye and fell on the note, he was happy, he now had a something to care like he did all those years ago. He placed two fingers on his fore head and called out,

"Jean I'm going out to get my children"

He then vanished into thin air, headed for a new adventure, the most important one to himself and to his heart.

(P.S)

Hopefully you enjoyed reading it, if you liked it then please say so in the comment and I may be able to finished up the next bit of the story even faster.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian of Life, Part 2

It was quiet in the wastelands; there was no body within a hundred miles. Then there came a sound as if there was a wind passing and a man appeared out of no where. He just stood there, looked around and then looked up at the sky.

"Jean I make this out as the place where they will land, what do you think?"

"As always on are right, they should arrive any minute now"

Michael was there to get one of his kids, more importantly the girl. He now that it would be best if he picked her up first as it would also allow him to deal with the people that she was with. As he stood there he realised that Charlotte had never given him their name, this could make convincing them that he was there father even harder. He would deal with that when the time came as at that moment he sensed that they were coming in for landing. As he stood there he watched the very familiar ship begin its decent. It was round, white with a black strip round the side where there were orange bumps at regular intervals, it was Frieza's ship.

They had landed about 50 metres in front of him on legs that looked like they were from a crab and sat there for about a minute when they finally shut down the engines and opened the hatch on the top and slowly they levitated out of the ship. There was Frieza sat in front and at the centre of the entire group, he was for some reason in his final form, to Michaels left there was the entire Ginu force, again very odd as they would normally be on planet Frieza. To his right there was the normal two that followed Frieza around Zarbon and Dodoria. Thy all were wearing saiyan armour and scouters, but it was not them that he was interested in, it was the girl standing behind Frieza, she was the one he was looking for, he was sure of it. He knew because she had a tail wrapped around her waist, but it was not that, it was the fact that she looked so much like her mother Charlotte. She had long flowing black hair that fell past her shoulders; the front was short and was slightly spiky and she had a soft face that was so similar to her mothers, he could tell at that moment that she was going to grow up to be a very beautiful and strong woman like her mother. She was wearing what all the others were except her version of the armour showed that had tried to make it more feminine. As he was lost in thought he heard a high and cold voice say,

"Oh, look here with have a welcoming comity, do you think he was expecting us"

Frieza was being as big headed as ever, Michael broke his trail of thoughts and concentrated on keeping his power level as low as he could so they would not see him as a threat. Frieza and the others lowered themselves to the ground about 20 metres away from Michael. Frieze then spoke to the group in as mocking tone,

"Do you think he is here to fight us with that sword he has on his back"

"He would not stand a chance against us sir, he would be a fool" said Ginu

"I know, he probably would not even be a challenge to you, right sir" said Jeice

Michael was getting bored if this and decided that he should tell them what he was actually there for,

"I am here for the girl behind you, she will leave with me and no one will get hurt"

They all looked at him and burst into laughter. As they began to settle down Frieza said,

"You hurt me, I have never heard that one before, boys check his power level to see how pathetic he is next to me"

Zarbon raised his hand and pressed a button on the side of his scouter and waited while numbers flashed on the screen, it stopped and he said,

"He only has a power level of 4, hardly worth the time"

All started to laugh even harder than before except the girl, she looked at him with an unquestionable look, it was as though she could tell there was something familiar with this man. He just stood there looking at them all and after a while he said,

"If you do not hand her over you will all have to fight me and trust me, you don't want to do that"

Frieza stopped laughing and looked at Michael and said,

"Why should I hand over Charley to you, she is a good fighter and a fun punching bag"

As he heard that last bit he wondered what he meant,

"What do you mean a good punching bag?"

"Is it not obvious, she is used as our punching bag and more" Frieza said in a cold voice that sent a shiver down the back of his neck.

"What do you mean more?"

"Why she is my play thing, something to use for my own pleasure" Frieza said this last bit with a smug look on his face as though he was enjoying saying that. As Michael he started to become angry, what had happened to his daughter, he know they were just trying to get to him and normally he would just ignore it but for some reason he could not, he could feel his anger rising. He started to clench his fists, he would soon be unable to keep his power level suppressed and he would gladly show them what his true power was but decided that he would let them learn that he was stronger than all of them soon. Frieza could tell that he was starting to get to him so decided to see how far he could push him.

"You see some times I would allow the Ginu force to train using her, she just barely survives these sessions. On more than one occasion they have nearly killed her" said Frieza

"That's right mate, we beat her up good" Jeice said starting to laugh.

Michael was so angry now that he clenched his hands even tighter, blood oozing from between his fingers, his hair started to stand on end and the ground shock, pieces of rock began to float around him. All the scouters began to beep; his power level began to rise. As they all watched the screen their faces showed a sign of shock as it increased higher and higher. His hair flashed golden and then turned black again, his power still continued to increase. Jeice in shock cried out loud,

"Captain, what is this"

He responded "I don't know Jeice"

Michael then yelled at the top of his voice, golden flames erupted around him and all the scouters exploded off there faces, leaving only shock in there place. They looked in amazement at the man now, he stood there with golden hair spiked up, teal eyes that cooled as cold as metal and golden flames around him. Ginu snapped out of his shock and asked everyone,

"Did any of you get a glimpse of his power lever?"

Dodoria replied, "I got a glimpse, his power level is over 50,000"

Frieza looked at the fighter and said, "He is not a threat to us, even if his power has increased and he changed his hair. Ginu you will show him what true power is"

"Yes sir" Ginu said as he started walking towards Michael, not knowing what he was getting into, that he was going to fight a super saiyan. He stopped in front of him and looked down at Michael and said "It is not often that I get to fight such a strong opponent, try to do your best I want to enjoy this"

Michael just stood there looking at him and said "I suggest you give up now while you still can"

Ginu laughed and said "Yeah right, you are weaker than I am, here let me show you"

As he said that he started punching Michael, every hit landing where it was supposed too, making Ginu think that e had the upper hand. Ginu then delivered one last punch which caused Michael to step back, his head turned away. Ginu looked at him and said smugly,

"You see, you could not dodge any of my punches, you are no match for me"

To the surprise of the group Michael laughed, after a few seconds he slowly turned to face Ginu and said,

"You don't see it do you, I let you hit me, I am stronger than all of you together you" He then stopped laughing and in a firm, serious voice he said,

"You don't stand a chance against me"

Michael began to slowly walk towards Ginu as the caption said, "I am Captain Ginu, leader of the Ginu force, no one is stronger than me"

Jeice then shouted out, "You tell him caption"

Michael then stopped, toe to toe with the caption and looked up at his face and let out one laugh, then suddenly Ginu was doubled over, feet off the ground. The group looked at what had happened, too fast for them to see, as they looked closer they realised that Ginu was being held up by Michaels fist which was in the captain's stomach.

"What the, Burter did you see him do that" asked Jeice

"No, it was too fast" replied Burter

Michael looked at them all, he had tried to do this peacefully but they had made it hard. He was also interested with the look on Charley's face, it showed the sign of shock like all the others but it did not show fear, she also showed a sign of happiness as though she know that she should go with him and that he meant her no harm. Ginu began to grunt and starting to come around. Michael quickly lowered his fist and jumped up spun around and kicked Ginu in his side before he had even toughed the ground sending him flying into a cliff about a hundred metres away. The force was so great that on contact it broke the captains back killing him instantly. Michael landed lightly on his feet as though it was not even a challenge and looked at them, ready for the next fight.

They looked at him in shock, they had never seen anything like it, Frieza had a look of anger on his face and said to the rest of the group,

"All of you are going to attack him except you Charley. Do I make my self clear?"

All of them looked at Frieza with fear in their eyes; they would not dare to cross him out of fear of being killed. They all answered his question at the same time all saying together, "Yes sir"

They all took off and surrounded Michael, not sure what to do to defeat him. He looked at them slowly and smiled, looking at Recoome who is in front of him and said,

"You guys just refuse to learn"

Michael raised his arms next to himself and focused his energy preparing for his attack which will take care of them in an instate. Bringing his arms across his chest he prepared to release the attack which will finish them all off, he throw his arms out to his sides and screamed, as he did it created a massive ball of energy which encased all of them except Frieza and Charley. Both had to turn away as the intensity from the light blinded them, it remained there for several minutes until it slowly shrank in and disappeared. Once it had completely disappeared Charley and Frieza could both look and see what had happened to the others but they were nowhere to be seen; only Michael remained standing in the centre of a small crater where the others had all been before. Frieza was beginning to worry, he had never met a person with the power to defeat all of the Ginu force and of his two servants. Slightly panting Michael looked at Frieza and said, "There is still time for you to give me Charley and leave unharmed"

Frieza did not say anything, he just sat in his chair and thought of different ways to defeat this annoyance then it hit him, why not get the person he is after to fight him, then when his guard is down he would get an attack in and destroy him. It did not matter to him whether or not he killed Charley she was just a servant, he had more where that came from. As he finished coming up with his plane he told Charley, "You are to fight him now"

"But sir if he could do that to all of them then what can I do?" she replied not sure whether or not to be afraid of what Frieza would do if she disobeyed or what fighting Michael would mean. Unlike the others she had some unexplained respect for this fighter, she felt as though she was looking at a part of her that she should now about but just could not put he finger on what it could be.

Frieza with his anger rising said "So you are going to disobey me are you Charley"

She looked at him in fear and said in a scared voice, "No sir, I would never disobey you"

"That's better" he replied nodding his head.

Michael stood there and listened to them both, he wondered how he should handle the situation, should he just knock her out and defeat Frieza afterwards and tell her later on or should he just tell her right now and let her see what he can do. As he was deciding what to do Charley attacked, flying right towards him, he sensed her coming and dodged her blow. She then began to attack as fast as she could but he just dodged the blows with ease, after a few minutes she began to become tired and slowed down to a stop, panting hard she looked at him and asked, "Why won't you attack back?"

He looked down at her, his eyes filled with compassion that had not been there before, he said in a very soft, compassionate voice, "I could never hurt you, you are just too special to me"

She looked at him with a look of uncertainty, what did he mean by special, she had seen his face in her dreams and when she looked into his face she knew that he was some one she could trust and respect.

She asked, "What do you mean by special to you?"

He smiled as he thought of what he was going to say, a single tear forming in his eye, "Charley, I am your father."

When she heard those words she knew that what he said was true. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, she ran at him and started hitting him on the chest with the side of her fist as she did she said, "Why where you not there for", her tears become heavier with every blow that she gave until she burst into tears, not out of anger or sadness but happiness, she had always wondered who her family was, now she had a father to be there and to love her. Michael looked down at her as she cried into his chest floating off the ground then he softly hugged her, for the first time she had been born they had finally met, they stood there for a good minute until he said, "Its ok now, I will be here for you from now on"

She looked up into his face tears still streaming down her face and saw in his eyes that he meant every word of it.

As this happened Frieza watched and at one point was about to attack, but he had a strange feeling that Michael was still somehow keeping his attention on him, he could not explain it but he felt that if he attacked this strange fighter would have defended not only himself but his now apparently daughter Charley. He knew now that Michael was a Saiyan but did not understand how he was so powerful. No Saiyan that he had met had been any where near this powerful. Then as Michael had finished talking to Charley he decided to use an energy attack and kill them both right then, a felt it was a fitting end for the new father and daughter, he would bury them together in this back end of the planet.

Michael had sensed the attack coming before Frieza had even finished it. He throw Charley gently to the side about a metre away to get her out of the line of fire and then raised his hands in front of him catching the attack he held it there in his hands make sure that it did not explode then as it would kill Charley, he then launched it up over his head and it landed about 100 metres behind him and exploded. Michael looked at Frieza and said to him "That was a dirty trick Frieza, you would try and attack someone with there guard down, that was low"

Frieza looked angry; he had never been talked to by anyone especially a saiyan and he had deflected his attack, he wanted to kill this man and he decided that he would destroy the planet to do so. Frieza jumped up so that he was on top of his ship and raised his finger and a little ball appeared then it began to grow bigger and bigger. Charley had seen this attack before and knew what it could do; she became scared that after finding her dad she would now lose him again. Michael already knew what this attack could do and was calm and had to decide what to do if he caught the ball with Charley to close then she would be killed but on the other hand if he took her and left to another universe then the planet would be destroyed and over 6 billion people would loss there lives. When he had decided what to do Frieza yelled,

"You two can both die with this planet you stupid monkeys" and throw the attack at him. Michael looked at Charley and yelled "get behind me"

She got up and ran towards him as she go there she stood behind him and held onto his top, her face still showed signs of tears, she screwed up her face and buried it into his shirt. The attack hit and they both disappeared, into it as it began it's decent to the centre of the planet to blow it up. Frieza was satisfied that he had killed them and was about to go into the ship but stopped ads he just caught something in the corner of his eye. The ball had stopped, he looked at it and was confused, this had never happened before, then it began to rise and he saw them under the ball, Charley still had her face in her father's top as he slowly raised it above his head with his right hand. He looked at Frieza with anger in his face and said,

"Excuse me, but I do believe that this is yours"

Frieza was furious, he jumped down off his ship and changed another energy ball at him but on the way it changed its direction of travel and went into the ball, Michael followed it and watched it enter the giant ball in his hand, Frieza had caused the ball in his hands to become unstable and to explode, as Michael watched the skin of the ball change and then it exploded with Michael and Charley still under it.

After the explosion there was a lot of smoke and dust around, Frieza could not tell if they were dead or not but he was certain that they were after all he believed that he was the most powerful being in the universe so how could they survive his attack. As the smoke cleared he saw them, the y had both survived the attack, right in the centre of a giant crater about 20 metres in diameter and about 10 metres deep, they stood on a small column of rock right at the centre. Michael looked at Frieza with a stern look on his face and said,

"Now that was not nice at all"

As he said that he put his hand Charley's shoulder to comfort her and to reassure her that it was all right. As Charley felt his hand on her shoulder she realised that they were fine, all that she could remember was a warm feeling from the attack at a feeling or something surrounding them and protecting them from the explosion, she removed her face from his top and looked around, she saw Frieza with a face of absolute rage of this fighter, this saiyan, this man that she could call her father. She looked down and realised that they were standing on a column and tightened her hold on Michael as she did not want to fall off. Michael could feel this and said out loud,

"You can not harm me Frieza, I am the thing that you fear the most, I am a saiyan that has been pushed beyond what any other saiyan has ever been pushed, I am a super saiyan"

When Frieza heard him ay that he became scared, the legend of the saiyan race had always scarred him and because of it he had destroyed the home world of the saiyan's leaving only a handful alive and they would not have been able to get strong enough. Charley now knew that no matter what Frieza did he could never win and decided to let him know that she was not scared of him any more, she shouted at him,

"Yeah, my dad's a super saiyan and no matter what you can do you will never hurt him and me ever again"

Hearing this angered him even more and he attacked head on, charley became scared and hide her face again waiting for the blow that was going to happen. But it never came; she had expected to feel excorticating pain. She slowly turned her head to see what happened but what she saw was not she had expected, Frieza was there in mid air no more then 30cms away from her face, she wondered why he had stopped there and then she saw it, a hand wrapped around his throat. Michael had caught him around the neck and stopped him from hurting her; he then slowly squeezed so Frieza knew that he had him in a death grip and lifted him slowly off the round at an arms length away. Frieza began to struggle, fighting against the him the grip to try and break free but h could not, Michael just held him there with out any effort at all his eyes filled with coldness, he then knew right then that he was not going to die by the hands of this man that had only wanted the girl. Michael spoke in a hardened voice that brought even more fear to Frieza,

"I offered you the chance to live, I gave you the chance to walk away but you had to decide not to take it"

Frieza began to turn blue; he only had a few moments to live when Charley said to her father,

"Don't do this, you will just become what he is, a cold hearted killer"

Michael looked down and saw her face, he smiled and let go of Frieza causing him to drop to the ground in a hep at Michael's feet. He looked down at the pitiful form of Frieza, if their places were reversed he knew that Frieza would not have let go and killed him on the spot.

"You are alive because Charley was here to save you, I want you live with the shame that you were going to die and what's worse it would have been done by a filthy monkey"

Michael turned around and started to walk away with Charley following at his side, Frieza hated them both, he had been tossed to the side like a piece of trash. He got up onto one knee and watched them; he could not let this happen he could not be beaten by them, the longer he watched them the more angry he became until he became so angry that he shouted at them,

"I am lord Frieza and you two are just filthy monkeys and I will win, not matter what"

He yelled the last bit and launched an attack at Michael's back, Michael had been expecting this and turned around and fired an energy ball at Frieza's, the two balls of energy collided and then began to move towards Frieza. Michael was able to put out more energy than Frieza and was able to over power his attack. Charley only got a glimpse of what happened but watched as Frieza diapered into a blinding light never to hurt another person in the universe. Michael then turned and destroyed the ship to remove any evidence that it had ever been there in the first place.

Once he had cleared the area of any sign of them having been there he relaxed, his hair changed back to its normal colour and fell down back to normal. His eyes changed to there normal colour and the flames disappeared. He then turned to Charley and said,

"What did you think of that then? Cool right"

She nodded and asked,

"Can I do that?"

He laughed a little and replied to the girls question,

"Of course you can, it takes a lot of work to do so"

She smiled at him and hugged him it was a relatively new feeling to hug someone in love and she liked it, she looked up at him and said,

"When can we start?"

He looked down, he could see that she had gotten his drive for improve himself smiled and said,

"Well there is one thing that we have to go and do first"

She looked at him with a look of confusion on her face and asked,

"What's that dad?"

"We have to go get your brother, now hold on we need to get moving"

"Ok dad"

He raised his hand to his forehead and placed two fingers on just above the nose and sensed something with his mind very far away, after finding what he was looking for they both disappeared off onto their first adventure together.


	3. Chapter 3

In a forest there was different animals that lived there, some were normal creatures that were known around the world, others were mysterious and not seen to often. Stories about this forest had slowly been created over the years of a small boy that had lived there with the creatures; the stories go that he was forced to live a life of separation from the rest of the world. From an early age this boy had shown that he had strength and speed that was not possible for any normal child at his age, he also had a difference that no one could ever explain, he had a tail. We join this child after he had just finished eating a fish that he had gotten out of a river near to where he lived, he was wearing ripped clothes that barley fitted him; he had short spiky hair that was black and had black eyes. He was about to go and see if he could find some bananas to eat when he heard something, it was a sound that he had not heard before, it sounded a lot like a gust of wind but there was something different about this sound, he became curious as to what could have made the sound and headed towards what he thought was were it came from. After a minute his sharp sense of smell picked it up, there were people in the forest he thought that they might have been hunters again trying to see if they could capture him again, it was all a big game to him so he decided to hide were he could hear and see what they did.

They had appeared in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by trees and planets, Charley had not experience any thing like that she stumbled backwards and looked around, how could they be in the middle of a forest, not that long ago they had been in the wastelands were barley anything could live and now they were here. She looked around and then remembered what Michael said and asked,

"Did you say we are here to find my brother?"

Michael looked at her with a soft smile on his face and replied,

"Yes, you have a twin brother; he lives in the forest somewhere"

"How did we get here so fast?" Charley asked with curiosity of the powers of her newly found father.

He smiled to himself and said,

"It's a technique called instant transmission; I can travel to where ever I need to be in an instant"

She still had so many questions to ask him but before she could ask he said,

"You can come out now; I am not going to hurt you"

Charley looked at her dad and wondered who he was talking to, there was only them in the area, she wondered if he had some kind of technology that let him know if there were people in the area, she then decided to ask,

"Dad, how do you know there is some one out there, do you have a piece of tech that tells you"

Michael smiled, he had forgotten that she could not sense power levels yet and had to rely on scouters for most of her life, he decided to answer her question,

"Well I can sense were everyone is and their power level using my mind, so you see I know that there is a small boy up that tree just over my left shoulder"

He pointed to a tree using his thumb to let her know which one he meant, she had always been told that it was impossible to do such a thing, but looking at her father and remembering what he had done to rescue her she decided to believe what he said.

The boy watched these to talking, what were they on about, getting her brother that lives in the forest, he was the only boy that lived there and how did he now the exact tree that he was hiding in. He decided to move to a different tree to see if he was able to follow him to a different. He jumped up and started moving around the enclosure and work his way to a new hiding space where he would hopefully get a better view of these two. He found a tree that he liked and sat there; watching these two while they just talked to each other, wondering how this day could end for him.

Michael had followed his movements and had observed that he had about the same speed as his sister that had properly come from years of living in the forest on his own. Michael decided that he would get Charley to do a bit of training while he went and spoke to him face to face, so he thought of something that she could do, he removed a small box that he had and opened it, inside there were small capsules with different colours and numbers written on them, he picked the one he wanted and pushed the button on the top and throw it in front of him, a small device that looked like a big wrist watch appeared were it had landed. Michael went over and picked it up and took it over to were Charley was now standing and said,

"Hold out your wrist"

Charley looked at her father and did as she was told, she knew that he would not harm her and trusted what he was doing. He put the device on here arm and turned it on, it linked up to Jeans CPU and allowed Jean to monitor how it was going.

"Jean, what is the best gravity rating that Charley should train at for now?"

"5 times normal gravity should do for now"

"Ok set it for that and monitor her vitals, I don't want to cause any harm to her right now"

As he said that Charley slowly began to feel heavier and heavier until suddenly she could barley stand up, she could not understand what was going on, she looked up at her father a slight look of worry in her eyes. He understood why she would be worried, he went through the same thing when he had gone to king kais planet.

"Don't worry, it is to help with your training, it gets easier after a while"

She did not understand what he meant by her training, she was an ok fighter who had won plenty of fights; she also knew that if she was in trouble he could always rescue her,

"What do you mean my training?" She asked as she struggled to stay standing with the extra weight that she had on.

"You will need to be a lot stronger if you want to be able to transform like I did before, you are only going to walk around here until you can walk like you do normally"

"Ok, I will try to" Charley started to walk around very slowly; sweat falling down her face as she struggled with all of her strength to walk around.

Michael watched as she started to do her training to make sure that she was all right with what he had given her to do and spoke to her,

"I am just going to be in one of the trees talking, I will know how you are doing and if you need help you just need to call for me, ok"

"Ok dad, I will" she panted out as she continued to try and walk around in the enclosure.

The child had been sat there watching them for sometime, if the man came near where he was hiding he could just run, after all no one he had meat to date had the speed to catch him. As he sat and watched he blinked and when he opened his eyes the man was gone. He looked around the area to see if he had just moved, but he could not see him then he heard it,

"Hello there, what's your name?"

He nearly fell out of the tree when he heard the voice; he turned around to see the man that was down on the ground earlier now standing behind him.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he tried to keep his hold of the situation

"I just used super speed; I just want to have a word with you, so tell me, what is your name?"

The boy looked at him not sure what to do, he realised that he must be fast to be able to get behind him. He looked at the mans face, there was something familiar about it, like he knew it from a dream, he felt that he could trust the stranger,

"It's Marcus, do I know you?"

"Well that's a good name, well my name is Michael and you and I have not met, but I can tell you that I am your Father"

Marcus looked at him, was he lying, with his sense of smell he could tell if people were lying or not but he could not tell with the stranger stood before him now. He wondered what to do, should he trust what this man says or does he try and escape, he decided that he would try and see if he could get him to prove it to him,

"If you were my dad you would have a tail and could tell me why we have them"

Michael did not expect this but was not that all shocked, he decided to show him and his sister that he was a saiyan like them.

"Ok, but we have to go down there where it is stable so I can show you"

Marcus did not expect this response but decided to play along, if anything went wrong he felt confident enough that he could get away from any of there traps.

Michael had only left Charley alone for 5 minutes when he returned with Marcus closely following behind him, she was almost ready to collapse from the amount of exercise that she had been doing, nothing had ever exhausted her so quickly before.

"Jean, disengage the gravity manipulator on Charley"

Once he said that the device turned off and Charley felt as light as a feather but still felt very tired from all of the work of doing that, Michael reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a senzu bean and told Charley to eat it. She did so and it magically restored all her energy back to normal, even repairing a few cuts and bruises that she had developed. Michael introduced each one to the other,

"Marcus this is your sister Charley, she has a tail just like you, Charley this is Marcus you two are twins and are my children"

Marcus was still not satisfied with what he had been told, he some how knew that this girl was his sister as she also had a tail and just made him feel as though a void was filled when he met her.

"She may be my sister but you can not be my father, you don't even have a tail"

Michael was hoping that he did not want to see his tail, He had developed a way to grow and shrink his tail when he needed to reach his more powerful forms but he tried to avoid it as it hurts a lot to do so. He sighed as he realised that he would have to show him that he had a tail,

"Ok I will show you my tail, but understand that I will only do this the once with out having a proper reason for doing this"

Marcus and Charley wondered what he meant by that, they did not know that he had to grow it and that it was the most painful things that he could ever go through. Michael began to focus his mind getting ready for what was about to happen, then he began to tighten his muscles as he focused on what he was doing. Then he screamed out scaring them, the earth began to shack they saw the look of pain in his face and slowly they saw it, it started small but then grew bigger and bigger as a tail grew from the base of his spin. The pain that he went through was blinding all he knew at that time was the terrible pain that he was going through, he gave out one last cry of pain at the top of his voice and then slumped forward panting heavily. He finally straightened up and looked at them still panting, his tail slowly swaying behind him, he brought his newly grown tail in front of him and showed them,

"There you go...my tail"

Marcus was shocked, he now saw that he was telling the truth to him, but he was still not sure if he should trust this man. What if he was just making it up to catch him to experiment on him, it was not the first time that people had tried to trick him by wearing a fake tail, Marcus came up with a plan to see if he can get him to show him that his tail was actually connected to his body and not just a fake. Charley on the other hand had not seen her father's tail before, she had seen other saiyan tails and knew what to expect but Michael's tail seemed to be stronger in some way than any other tail. It seemed to be thicker than the others that she had seen, she wondered if that came from training and would hers become the same, she liked her tail as it is.

"Well since I can see that you both have tails I may trust you enough to talk to you, but first I am hungry, do you like fish?" Marcus asked them

Michael could see that there was more to this than sharing a meal but he was not sure yet what he had planned. He decided to accept this as not only was he starting to feel hungry but Charley responded before he could by saying,

"Oh wow, I am so hungry thank you brother"

She hugged him tightly around his neck as she said that which surprised him; he had never been hugged let alone hugged by a sibling that he never knew about. After a few seconds he gently put his arms around her, he enjoyed the feeling of this gesture of affection that he had never felt before. Michael watched them as they hugged, he thought of how much it took to get them together and to trust him, he felt that it was worth the effort to find them. Maybe he had found people he could finally trust to one day continue his work when he passed, if he passed on. After a few minutes they broke apart and both looked at their father, Charley was the first to speak by asking Michael about his tail,

"Dad, I have seen saiyan tails before and for some reason I think that your tail is different from the others I have seen, am I right?"

Michael smiled; he had not expected this question to come up but was willing to settle her curiosity,

"Well it is stronger than a normal tail, it happens when you have trained for as long as I have. I also do not have the weakness of people grapping my tail anymore"

Marcus watched him and wondered how could his tail be stronger than the normal one, he thought that maybe he could get his proof that his tail was in fact real and not just a fake stuck on.

"Could you show use how strong your tail actually is" Marcus asked, trying to get his proof.

Michael knew that Charley would believe him as he had defeated what was the most powerful being in the universe no more that half an hour ago, but Marcus had not. Michael decided that he would show them the power that he had in his tail; he raised it to about waist height and crossed his arms, smiled at them and brought it down to the ground. Where it landed the earth broke, crakes formed away from it in all directions, Marcus and Charley could feel the energy from the blow pass beneath them and felt the ground shack slightly. Charley was amazed by what she had seen and wondered how much power he had to have to be able to do such a thing with out even trying, but Marcus looked at this man with respect and a slight fear, he know that this man was telling the truth about everything and that he had been stupid to think that he was anything else other than his father now.

"That was as cool as when you changed your hair colour, I hope I can be that strong when I get older" Charley said interrupting her brother's trail of thoughts, Marcus wondered what he meant when she said about the change of hair colour and was about to ask when Michael said,

"You both will develop the same skills and have the same strength when we begin your training"

"When can we start? I want to be able to change my hair colour"

Michael laughed to him self, but before he could train them he had to do something the he was not sure they both understood and would properly not like to have done. He had to remove their tail so that they would not be able to change into a giant ape at the sight of the full moon, it would also allow them to be able to move freely with the people of any human like creatures that they might encounter on their travels. Michael relaxed and lowered his head slightly, his tail retracted back and disappeared again, growing his tail was very painful but retracting it was felt like a slight annoyance, kind of like when you get an injection. Was he had finished he looked up at the others, a sad look on his face,

"I am sorry for this"

Marcus looked at him and said,

"Sorry for wh..."

He never finished his sentence, Michael had disappeared using his super speed and hit both of them on the back of the neck knocking them out in one blow, he caught them before they fell so they did not get hurt more than they actually needed to be. He lowered them both gently to the ground and straightened up and held their tails lightly in each hand and pulled, in one move he had removed their tail forever, until the day that they learn to grow it back and reach the higher levels of power. He reached down and gently picked them back up, he needed to take them to a place where he could train them in peace, where no one else but them would be. He needed to take them to the time chamber in another universe, the main DBZ universe. Even though Piccolo had sealed the entrance trying to lock Buu in he could still enter using Instant Transmission, he held both of them in his arms and concentrated, once he located the chamber they disappeared taking them to train and become some of the strongest beings that have ever lived.


End file.
